Question: Umaima ate 2 slices of cake. Stephanie ate 2 slices. If Umaima ate $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Explanation: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 6 slices. $\text{fraction of cake remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 4 slices, which leaves 2 out of 6 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the cake remaining.